You've Gotta Be Crazy
by MT Pocketts
Summary: Naruto is just sure he is going to get his butt kicked, but when he looks into those eyes, he sees no animosity. Only a sense of peace. [NaruXNeji,Naruto's point of view. Rated for adult content, old title: When the Caged Bird Sings]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto.

His black hair swayed gently with the breeze, his head bowed slightly as we left him. Neji's eyes were perfectly calm and collected, easily the opposite of what mine would have been. The rest of us had to go on, where I would eventually fight Kimimaru. Saving Sasuke was all that mattered, even if it meant leaving Neji, because I'd promised Sakura. I was a promise I couldn't back out of, no matter how badly I wanted to at that very moment. Neji wouldn't have wanted me to break my word, and I couldn't let myself disappoint Neji.

Hyuuga Neji had always been confident in his strength, and he had a right to be. Facing him in the Chuunin Exam was one of the biggest challenges I'd ever faced. But it proved to be well worth the effort. After that day, he learned just how strong I really am. Him and everyone watching us saw how I was able to win, but most of them don't know what I really won…

I won Neji's heart that day.

**Flashback-**

"Ramen!" I sang happily as we ate. I had just beaten last year's number one rookie and felt like I was on top of the world. Sakura was even congratulating me as we all ate our meal. Could things get any better? Kakashi was happy for me and Sasuke merely sat there, though less anger seemed to radiate from him today. The owner of the ramen shop even seemed happier today, 'course he always did when I walked in. He knew just how much I could eat, especially when Kakashi was paying.

I was all smiles and happiness, until a chill ran down my spine as I glanced to my left. There was another team entering and ordering. It was Tenten, Lee and Neji. They sat down on the other side of the place from us, but it still unnerved me. The way the Hyuuga was glaring at me made me know I was about to get my but kicked on the way home.

My friends managed to distract me, and I started feeling better. Besides, I'd already beaten Neji once that day. Who says I couldn't do it again? Even though I felt pretty confidant, I was still nervous but the ramen helped settle my nerves.

"It's getting late, you kids should get home," Kakashi said. It was more of an order than a statement. Sasuke got up and strode out obligingly, leaving us without a word.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed and tore after our teammate, leaving me with Kakashi. I chanced a look over at the other team's table, noticing that they were starting to leave as well. A chill hit me when Neji's eyes met my own. I expected them to be filled with animosity, but all those eyes held was a sense of peace. A new feeling rushed into me unlike anything I'd ever felt before, and I felt myself wanting to hold that gaze forever.

I managed to break it anyway. I am a ninja, and I should be brave. Not scared, like I had originally thought I was. So I said good-bye to Kakashi and headed home. Taking a shortcut, I sprinted the whole way hoping to make better time than ever before.

As it turns out, there's more than one short cut to my place. I skidded to a halt as none other than Hyuuga Neji stood in my path. He eyed me coolly, his gaze moving slowly from my feet up to my eyes. Sizing me up, I guessed.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. It was already dark giving him an advantage because of byakuugan, and I knew I was still low on chakra from the match.

"We need to talk," He said. I knew he really meant a re-match. But the way he said it, so clear and demanding, really didn't make me want to listen.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "I have nothing to say to you."

"We'll see…Come train with me tomorrow, there's a spot in woods just past-"

"I know it. What time?"

"Noon."

"Lunchtime! No!" I exclaimed without thinking, and the way he laughed at me made my face go red. That was thew first time I'd seen him without that serious glare of his.

"Fine. How about eleven'o'clock and we go to lunch together after?"

I just stared at him like he'd mooed at me like a cow, it would've made about as much sense. I waited to see if he was serious and he was.

"Uh, yeah… Sure."

"Until tomorrow then," Neji gave a slight nod of the head and left without another word. I suppose I got lucky, the Hyuuga clan is very honorable so of course he'd plan when he was going to beat me. But lunch afterwards…What was that about?

At eleven'o'clock I strode out to where we'd planned to meet. The area was deserted, most teams practiced in other areas. Only a few moments after I arrived, Neji leapt down from a tree branch. We looked at each other in silence before speaking.

"Are you ready?" He asked, I only nodded back as his eyes went into byakuugan. I used my own kage bunshin no jutsu, and we began.

He seemed even more aggressive than he had the day before. My duplicates were merely being tossed aside, as thought they were merely in the way of a desperate search. I had to do all kinds of maneuvers just to keep him from catching me. I knew it wouldn't be long before he did, so I planned for it.

When the last clone was out of the way he dove for me and I turned, catching him and pulling him to the ground with me. Even with my chakra flow gone, my shuriken was still to his throat and his hands were pinned beneath me. I relaxed my grip on the weapon, I didn't want to hurt him. Somehow I knew I couldn't even if I wanted to. We laid there panting, me straddling him and him helpess.

"You are a better ninja than I am," Neji said between breaths. "You have brought me peace."

"Neji, you must be mental," I started to get up, but he grabbed onto my arm and held me where I was and I didn't object.

"I must be, Naruto…I love you," He watched me nervously, preparing for rejection. _He must have some serious guts, _I thought_, I've got him pinned and a shuriken at the ready_. But this explained it; the look in his eyes in the restaurant, why he caught me on the way home, what he was searching for: me. And in that moment, I realized I felt the same.

"You've gotta be crazy," I said and he looked hurt, but then I added, "To fall in love with me." He looked up at me in wonder, and I closed the space between us as my lips found his. Our tongues explored, claiming what was now theirs. I cupped a hand around the back of his neck and explored with the other, Neji following my lead. when his hand slid onto my stomach, we both heard a loud gurgle, and reluctantly broke the embrace.

"Hungry?" He laughed at me.

"Starving," I replied sheepishly.

"Then lets get something to eat, I don't want you starving to death. You need your strength," He gently kissed my neck as we untangled and headed towards a place to eat. I was loving himeven more already, and my hand found his as we walked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters from Naruto.

At the restaurant we found a table for two in the corner. It was pretty busy there but neither of us were paying attention. We actually spent more time watching each other over top of the table.

"What are you two doing here?" A familiar voice asked and we saw Sasuke staring at us. Neji scowled at him as I answered.

"Eating lunch, what are you doing?"

"None of your business, Naruto."

"Well then, get to it," Neji said placidly, "Wouldn't want to distract you."

Sasuke returned Neji's scowl calmly, never flinching. I looked back and forth between the two, they looked ready to brawl right then and there. What was I missing?

"You're right, I've got more important things to do," Sasuke pushed past my side of the table roughly, making our plates move. Neji was left looking annoyed, and no longer touched his food.

"What's wrong Neji?" I asked, moving my leg against his in a way that I knew would perk him up.

"He likes you," He whispered, though I could tell I'd caught his attention with my move from the faint smile on his face.

"Ha, yeah right," I replied and took another bite of my food. "He hates me." Neji cocked an eyebrow at me as he casually reached across the table and wiped something from my lip.

"Then why has he never let you die? You've been on missions together, and he easily could have left you behind during the second part of the exam."

I'd never thought of it that way before. I just thought Sasuke hated me because of how coldly he treated me. Even if, unlike with Sakura, he did acknowledge me to some degree. If what Neji said was true, then was that cold exterior just to hide?

"Doesn't make a difference," I looked at Neji meaningfully, "I'm already taken." He smiled back at me more warmly than I'd even seen him smile before and I grasped his hand underneath the table.

"You've gotta be crazy," He grinned at our joke, "To love a guy like me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji's so-called gentle fist slammed me to the ground, leaving me struggling for air. He was straddling me with a mischievous grin spread across his face. "I have you this time, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Only 'cause I let you, Hyuuga," I grabbed his shoulders and we rolled until I was on top. Closing the distance between, our lips melted together in a hot embrace. Sliding a hand up his shirt Neji let out a groan and his own hands began to explore. Nothing but hot need screamed in my mind as I started undoing his clothes.

"Naruto," His hand stopped mine. "We're in the middle of a clearing, someone might see." I knew he didn't want me to stop from the look in his eyes, but Njei's words made sense. This was a private moment between me and him, no one else.

"Fine," I took hold of his shoulders once more and we rolled far into the underbrush. "How's this?" I asked and he answered by pulling my face to his and undoing my shirt. His eyes fell onto my bare stomach and noted the seal. He seemed curious but said nothing, desire taking precedence in his mind. Once his shirt was off, I kissed his bare chest and ran my hands over each one of his lean muscles. In return, he brought his knee up between my legs, exciting me beyond belief. Together in the seclusion of the woods, we were one.

I reached up, running my hands through his dark hair and sliding off his forehead protector. The symbol of the caged bird glowed back at me, and I was reminded of the first time he'd shown it to me. It had been during the exam, and I remembered the hurt in his eyes. We were both marked by a kind of pain; mine sealing a demon inside of me, his binding him to protect. He didn't even seem to notice now that it was showing, or so I guessed from the way he was kissing my neck. I knew there were going to be marks covering us both before we were through.

We both sank back, hot and tired from the strenuous passion. He rested his head on my chest and I ran my fingers through his smooth black locks. "We should really try to make it back to your place next time," He sighed and held me closer as I agreed with him. Neji turned his face up towards mine and looked into my eyes with those silver orbs of his, "I love you, Naruto."

"And I you, Neji," I said and gently kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of the rare days when I didn't get a chance to spend any time with Neji, and it seemed like one of the longest days of my life. I'd had to content myself with sending Neji some flowers anonymously, he would know they were from me but it was more fun to make him wonder for that brief moment. When I got home that night I was exhausted from training all day with the perverted hermit, but Neji's short message on the answering machine was all I needed to hear.

"Hey Naruto, thanks for the flowers. You've got to be crazy," I smiled as he said our joke on my machine. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Yawning, I went over to my bedroom and started getting ready for bed. I was too tired to think about anything else. There was an urgent knock on the door as I pulled my pajamas on, and so I lazily started to make my way over to the door. The knocking grew more aggressive and I started yelling "I'm coming" to whoever was on the other side of the door, even though it was annoying I found myself secretly hoping it was Neji.

"What?" I was irritated as I threw open the door only to see nothing. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I must be getting really worn out. Either my eyes or my ears were playing tricks on me, and I wasn't enjoying it.

Searching the hallway outside my door, I saw no trace of anyone until I looked straight down. There was a small package wrapped in brown paper with a note attached. I picked it up and found only that the note addressed the package to me. Not willing to stand up more than I had to, I turned back into my apartment and closed the door behind me. I put the package on the counter in the kitchen as I passed it, too tired to deal with it tonight. It wasn't Neji's handwriting, anyway.

_Meanwhile…_

_Dark eyes watched the light go out in the window, and thought no more of it. Surely Naruto had received the package and knew now what it contained. 'All things will work out to my advantage,' the eyes thought, 'and he will be mine, at last.' A dark smirk, and the eyes turned away, disappearing into the night._

As the light of the sun hit my eyes, I knew I'd probably overslept. My alarm clock just didn't seem to do the job these days; of course it may have just been that I was always throwing it at the wall when it did go off. Either way, I had to jump out of bed and rush out the door. I was already late, Neji would be waiting for me in our training area.

When I came running into the clearing, Neji was just sitting there peacefully and he smiled when he saw me. I stood there panting for awhile, and Neji waited patiently. "Running a little late today?" He asked teasingly.

"Yeah…Just a…little," I replied with a grin, knowing I would be out of breath again very soon. He returned my grin and silently strode over to where I stood. When he was about five feet away, his smile faded and his eyes went into byakuugan.

"Neji, I'm not even ready yet-" I complained.

"Quiet, someone is hiding," Neji's eyes scanned the bushes surrounding the clearing, finally stopping at a large tree. "And he does not have noble intentions."

Before I could even move, Neji had thrown a knife into the bush to lure the intruder out. A split second before the attack would have had him, Sasuke leapt out of the bush and into the tree. He stood on a low branch regarding us coldly.

"What do _you_ want?" I hollered up at him. Sasuke's glare focused on me, and he gave no reply.

"Naruto has asked you a question," Neji spoke up, sounding angry. "Answer him."

"I don't need to be told who I should talk to, and you two are the only ones who come out here to train," Sasuke took this opportunity to jump down from the tree and meet us at eye level.

"Then why were you hiding?" Neji wanted to know, it sounded like a police interrogation.

"Just wanted to see what the love birds were up to today," Sasuke laughed without emotion. I thought Neji was going to lunge at him, but he remained calm.

"Come on, Neji," I walked up and grabbed his elbow, "We can find something else to do today." Sasuke did nothing as the two of us passed him by in silence.

Once out of hearing distance, Neji loosened up and his eyes went back to normal. I let my hand move down his arm and I took his hand in mine. We were still quiet for some time before Neji spoke up.

"If I had any doubt of it before, I know for sure that he likes you now," He said quietly but with a certain force to it.

"How can you be so sure?" I wanted to know.

"His aura, it was green with envy."

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't make a difference," I told him confidently and kissed his cheek for good measure. He smiled weakly, but I could tell he was nervous.

"Promise me something, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go anywhere alone with him," He said and I had to laugh at him. I didn't mean to and he stopped walking to turn and look at me. It wasn't a laughing matter to Neji, I could see that in his eyes. "I'm serious, Naruto. Promise me you won't go anywhere alone with him."

"Yes, Neji. I promise," I said, no longer laughing but still smiling.

"I will hold you to it," He gave my hand a squeeze and we started walking again. "Your word is a symbol of your honor, if you break your word then you have no honor."

"I understand," I said, totally serious this time. "I won't let you down."

I don't know if my days had ever seemed happier. I had been alone for so long, with everyone avoiding me, and now I had someone who was with me as often as either of us could spare time. So naturally, I had a smile on my face like the one I'd had at the Ichiraku all that time ago.

It was a few days before the package on the counter caught my attention again. The whole time it had just been sitting there, untouched and waiting to be opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto.

**A/N:** And now the package is opened, bwahahahaha! Anyways guys the reviews have been so nice and I hope you like this next chapter! I know Sasuke been a bit of a you-know-what, but I've always felt there has to be someone like that to have a good conflict. Well, we'll see if it works won't we? Please R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked over to the table, and picked up the package. It was really light, and I figured whatever was in it wouldn't be very important. Ripping open the paper carelessly, when the box opened dozens of pieces of paper flew out.

"Crap…" I bent over and began to tidy the mess. It was looking like someone was playing a prank on me. That was, until I picked up one of the pieces of paper. They were all coupons for the Ichiraku, good for one free bowl of ramen per person per visit. I couldn't believe my eyes, I immediately stopped cleaning up and began dancing around the apartment.

_There are tons of these things, think of all the ramen! _I was thinking, _I could take Neji on dates for weeks!_ As I danced, one of the papers flew off of the table and hit me in the nose gently. I pulled it off and noticed it was a different color. On the other side, it read "Meet me in the park on the south side at midnight on Saturday." My happiness faded as I felt an ominous chill. Who had sent all these anyways? There was no name.

I looked up at the calendar, and today was definitely Saturday. Well, it was worth a shot wasn't it? I didn't pay it any mind for the rest of the day, I had more important things to think about. Like when I could take Neji to the Ichiraku.

By the time I got the park, it was dark out. Obviously, since it was midnight. I had never spent much time at the park, it was usually where couples went to be…well, alone. And I'd never once considered bringing Neji here. It just wasn't our kind of place. But now I found myself here, and I was alone. Whoever wanted to see me here was sure taking their time.

"I knew you'd come," A voice came from the trees. A chill ran down my spine, I immediately knew who it was. There was a dull thud as he dropped down to the ground behind me, and he started walking closer.

Neji's words ran in my head, bouncing back and forth in warning: "Promise me something, Naruto? Don't go anywhere alone with him." My stomach felt sick, if I was here alone with Sasuke then I was breaking my promise to Neji. My word is my honor, and at the moment it looked like I didn't have much honor.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I whirled on him. He'd come right up behind me, in the moonlight his dark eyes gleamed with glee. "Why would you send me those coupons?"

"Isn't it obvious, Naruto?" He just kept coming closer, and I backed into a tree nearby. "I want _you_."

"I'm taken," I said flatly, and made an attempt to push past and get out of the park but he caught my arm on the way past.

"You think I care about that white-eyed bastard? You're mine," I felt hot with rage as he said that about Neji, but I couldn't do anything about it because Sasuke pinned me against the tree. He pressed his lips to mine deeply but I felt nothing. It was nothing like when Neji kissed me, he was gentle and let me take the lead. Sasuke merely pushed for what he wanted with everything he had.

All I could think about was Neji and what was happening. I should have known better than to meet someone at midnight in the _park_, where couples go to be _alone_. As Sasuke got more aggressive I fought back harder, trying to peel him off of me but it didn't work. His hand slid down my chest and dipped down into my pants while he used his other hand to hold me against the tree.

I felt so helpless. Hours upon hours of training and I couldn't defend myself now, mainly because my hands were busy trying to get Sasuke out of my pants. It felt like there was nothing I could do, but then it hit me when Sasuke's hand slid past my stomach again: Kyuubi.

_Please,_ I begged the demon within, _Help me now, I need to get away from this._

_:.Why should I?.: _The demon replied,_ :.You were enjoying it last time.:_

_I don't have time for this! _I screamed in my head_, Help me NOW!_

_:. Fine, I'll help you, but don't be such an idiot next time.: _As Kyuubi spoke I could feel the chakra flow within me rising. Sasuke hardly noticed, until I began to glow orange. By now I could feel the power and released it, sending Sasuke flying away from me. He landed on the ground hard, and leaned up on an elbow to glare at me. Before I knew it, he was charging at me with chidori, obviously scorned somehow.

With the nine-tails chakra it would be easy to do a counter, but I had no time. He was almost on me by the time I felt my hands forming the seals. It was then that he was suddenly shoved to the side, sending his chidori through a nearby tree. Kyuubi's chakra faded as I stood there in awe, Neji had come to my aid.

I had never seen Neji fight anyone as angrily as he fought now. There was no doubt that Sasuke would be in the hospital before the night was over. By the time I knew Sasuke was done, Neji kept on hitting. And hitting, and hitting… I was too afraid to get in the way to try to make him stop. When Neji stopped, Sasuke laid there motionless. He had been without a chance from the start, Neji had caught him off guard and was angry enough to make up for any weakness he might have had otherwise.

Neji turned to me, his hair coming out of his ponytail and he was breathless. But what hurt me the most was the look in his eyes, betrayal. He seemed to be trying to find the words but unable to find anything to say. I was ready to cry, things had been bad already and then for Neji to see this. He looked worse than I did; I was ready to cry but he was ready to break down completely. Neither if us spoke for what felt like hours. I just wanted to get out of there, but I couldn't leave without him. He seemed to be debating whether to leave me or to try and get an explanation out of me.

"Neji…I'm sorry," I managed to choke out.

"How…How could you?" He looked angry and hurt all at once.

"I…I didn't know…I thought…"

"No, it doesn't look like you were thinking very much," He glared at me like all of the times we'd been together had never happened. "If you'd been thinking, you wouldn't have released the red chakra, the one thing that makes you stand out the most." I stared at him dumbfounded, then remembered that he'd complained about having to tail Hinata out here to keep an eye on her. That must have been how he got here so quickly.

"I didn't want to be here," I blurted, "I had no idea it was Sasuke until he showed up."

"You promised me Naruto," Neji said calmly and I thought I would fall apart at his words. "And I don't think I can trust anything you say anymore."


	5. Chapter 5: Joining You

----------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Or Neji. Or Sasuke. Or the Ichiraku. Wow, that's almost depressing….

**A/N: **Originally a songfic but I had to change it. Someone warned me that has been taking out a lot of them so I went ahead and fixed it, but you can find the original on my myspace: http // blog. myspace. com /64671473 (without the spaces.)

"_You promised me Naruto," Neji said calmly and I thought I would fall apart at his words. "And I don't think I can trust anything you say anymore."_

xxx

I was shaking when I returned home. I wanted to be anywhere but where I was, with those stupid coupons. They were all tainted now. I had lost Neji, who may very have been the only person to love me, over a trick with ramen coupons. I was more alone now than I had ever been before in my life. With shaking hands, I slowly began to clear away the coupons. Once they were all back in the box, I put it on the back of my counter where I couldn't see it.

It was then that I finally broke down, I dropped to the floor and cried my eyes out. Time no longer mattered, it made no difference to me how long I sat there and cried. I never even knew it was the morning until there was a knock at my door.

I made no move to answer it, the memory of what it had led to last time too fresh in my mind. Then another knock came, more urgent this time. The last flame of hope in me flickered dangerously, hoping I'd open the door to see a pair of understanding white eyes. So I wiped my eyes and wandered over to the door, opening it slowly.

There was a flash of pink and then a pair of arms were around me. It took me a moment to register what had happened, but then I realized who it was. It certainly wasn't Neji, he didn't cling this tightly, there wouldn't have been a flash of pink, and there definitely wouldn't be as much pressing into my chest. It was Sakura.

She pulled away from me with a solemn look in her eyes. I don't know how she knew I was upset or why she had come. It was weird with Sakura, ever since we were both put on team 7 it was like she could read my mind. Maybe that was why I had liked her so much. Then taking in the whole scene, I saw a gloomy looking Hinata standing behind her. Why she would come see the boy who had betrayed her cousin I didn't know.

"Naruto, I came as soon as I heard," Sakura said in a soft tone but I didn't want to hear it.

"Yeah? And whose side did you hear?" I wanted to know.

"Neji… He told us…a little," Hinata spoke up. She looked genuinely concerned, but I had my doubts. She was his cousin after all, and probably thought I was scum. Just like Neji. The thought made me sick.

"It's not your fault, you know that, don't you?" Sakura placed a hand on my shoulder but I turned away. I don't need sympathy, pity is for the weak. I will not be weak, that's at least one thing Neji and I have in common. He probably thinks I gave in to Sasuke, thinks I was weak. The very idea of Neji thinking that about me hurt.

"How did you learn from Neji that it wasn't my fault?" I asked half-heartedly, not even knowing I'd spoken.

"We didn't," Hinata said. "We…Heard that from Sasuke." That remark stopped every one of my thoughts in its tracks. Sasuke told them? He told them he tried to rape me? And there, I'd finally called the incident what it really was. A rape attempt.

"Sasuke? Why?" I looked up at the two of them and realized there was more to the problem. Sakura's eyes had filled with tears by now. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke wasn't himself when I saw him…It was like he'd lost his mind," Sakura shook the tears away.

"When Neji told me about it, I looked for Sakura since…She knows you…So much better than I do," Hinata added. "When we put the stories together we decided to come see you."

"Naruto," Sakura put a hand on my shoulder again, this time I didn't pull away. "He has to believe you. Deep down he loves you just as much as you love him, and he will understand." I felt doubtful but then she gave me another hug. I barely returned the gesture, but appreciated it all the same.

And so I found myself being dragged out by the two girls and into the Ichiraku. I had managed to snag three of those dumb coupons and we each had a bowl of ramen before we headed over to the Hyuuga household. I still felt horrible and my legs seemed to be moving of their own free will. Sakura was giving words of encouragement the whole way and I barely heard them. Hinata merely stood there, supportive in her silence.

As the household came into view I felt my stomach flip. It seemed more intimidating than any other time I had seen it. Hinata led us inside wordlessly, walking through the halls she knew by heart. Even Sakura seemed affected by the numerous turns inside the home, we would have been hopelessly lost without Hinata.

She stopped before a plain door and pointed to it calmly. I didn't understand at first, then Sakura rolled her eyes at me and gave me a shove towards the door. It was about then that I made the connection. It was Neji's door, and he was inside right now. The two girls stepped back far enough to be out of sight, but close enough to hear. Or give me another shove, in Sakura's case.

I knocked on the door, and heard shuffling on the other side. The knob turned, and a stressed out Neji stood before me. He seemed to stare at me in utter disbelief for a moment, before slamming the door in my face.

"Neji!" I called out and knocked again. "We need to talk. I didn't come all this way to talk to your door."

There was no response on the other side. I sighed and knocked once more, only to receive no reaction.

"I know you're upset, Neji. I am too, I didn't want things to turn out this way. But you've got to believe me, I did not want this to happen," I paused, and still heard nothing on the other side. Glancing back, I saw the girls who made motions for me to continue so I did. "I was stupid, okay? If anyone knows how dumb I can be its you. You have to believe me, I would rather spend the rest of my life arguing with you than doing anything like that with someone else ever again."

I could have sworn I heard movement on the other side of the door, and I continued with whatever came to mind. If he was listening, I didn't want to lose him now.

"I love you Neji," I said, deciding to keep it as simple as possible. "Remember the first day we said that to each other? That was the best day of my life so far. Our destiny is to be together, Neji. I can't go back to life without you; you're all I have. And you're all I need."

The door opened very slowly, and I felt time slow down for me. I was about to either lose him forever, or be loved by the one person who lit up my world. When the door finally opened all of the way, he fell against me and held me tight. I hugged him back just as tightly, never wanting to lose him ever again.

"You've got to be crazy," Neji cried softly into my shoulder, revealing a tender side I had never seen before. "To love a guy like me."

"Not half as crazy as you," I laughed and wiped away one of his tears. "Thinking I could ever glance at someone with hair almost as short as mine, that's ridiculous." He laughed with me and we kissed softly. I felt warm inside, and I knew I could be happy again. Because I had Neji, and no one was ever going to pull us apart ever again.

A/N: Chapter title comes from the Alanis Morrisette song "Joining You" on her album _Supposed Former Infatuation Junkie._


	6. Chapter 6

_The door opened very slowly, and I felt time slow down for me. I was about to either lose him forever, or be loved by the one person who lit up my world. When the door finally opened all of the way, he fell against me and held me tight. I hugged him back just as tightly, never wanting to lose him ever again._

_"You've got to be crazy," Neji cried softly into my shoulder, revealing a tender side I had never seen before. "To love a guy like me."_

_"Not half as crazy as you," I laughed and wiped away one of his tears. "Thinking I could ever glance at someone with hair almost as short as mine, that's ridiculous." He laughed with me and we kissed softly. I felt warm inside, and I knew I could be happy again. Because I had Neji, and no one was ever going to pull us apart ever again._

We heard soft giggles and turned to see Sakura and Hinata giving each other high fives. It only took a minute for them to realize that we were staring at them. Neji glared at them and Hinata immediatly blushed, which resulted in her dragging Sakura off down the hallway. I narrowed my eyes at Neji and he looked away with a rare grin, he knew I didn't like how he treated Hinata sometimes.

"Neji," a stern voice said, and from the way Neji pushed me away I guessed it was Hiashi. Still, I frowned at him for it despite the apologetic look on his face. Did he have ANY idea how hard it was to say all of the in front of Sakura _and_ Hinata? He just went back to his usual stoic state, even if his eyes were a bit puffy and red, and watched Hiashi approach with silent annoyance. The head of the Hyuuga looked surprised to see me there and gave me a brief once over bfore speaking to Neji once more.

"There's someone at the door for you," Hiashi turned to me as well. "I suggest you go, too."

Neji said nothing as he walked past his uncle and I followed in silence. He wiped his eyes as we made our way back towards the front door of the house, and I felt guilty again. I was getting sick of seeing people in pain. Maybe that was because I could relate to it too easily for my own comfort.

We were both surprised to see Shikamaru leaning lazily against a post by the door, accompanied by Chouji and Kiba. They gave us friendly smiles but Shikamaru looked bothered by something. Then again, almost everything was "troublesome" in his book.

"We've got problems," Shikamaru sighed, his gaze settling on me. "Sasuke has run away to join Orochimaru."

"What?" My fists were already tightening. That bastard... He wouldn't...

"I know, it's hard for any of us to hear," Shikamaru seemed tense. "Anyways, Tsunade-sama asked me to gather a five man team of genin for this mission-"

"I'm in," He didn't even have to finish. Shikamaru smiled knowingly, the rivalry Sasuke and I had developed wasn't someting we'd ever been secretive about. But this was personal, he'd gone too far.

"Me too," Neji stepped in. Our eyes met briefly, understanding that saving Sasuke now was more important than whatever we still needed to sort out. Shikamaru gave us all one hour to go home and gather any equipment we might need.

When we met up at the main gate no one really said anything, except for Shikamaru who gave brief instructions. I was burning up inside, wanting to drag Sasuke back how ever I could. It wasn't long before we were ready to leave, and I still don't know how much of it I heard. I was still too preoccupied with being mad at Sasuke.

"Naruto!" A voice screamed and we all paused for a moment. I turned around and saw Sakura running up to us. My stomach flipped, she didn't need this. She loved Sasuke, first she got to hear about what he'd done to me- and Neji- and now she'd probably heard that he'd left. Why is it that girls fall in love with the worst guys?

"Sakura-chan," I was going to tell her to go back home, that we'd bring him back, that everything would be fine. But then she started crying, what was I supposed to say now?

_.: Look at you, making everyone cry today, tsk tsk:. _Kyuubi teased but I ignored it.

"I didn't tell you everything about last night," She wasn't even looking at me now. I signaled for the guys to step back and not make this any worse for her. Her tears were running down to the ground now and I wished I could do something but couldn't think of anything.

"Don't do this to yourself, Sakura-"

"I was there when he left," She risked looking up at me with watery eyes. "He was so angry, and he told me all about how he...He thinks he's too weak to do anything right. He was too weak to fight off Orochimaru's mark, too weak to... to... h-have y-you..." I winced at the last one, it had to be hard for her to tell me all this. But it must have been worse to hear it all from him, the man she thought she loved.

"Sakura, stop-"

"No, you need to know why..." She reached up and wiped her eyes. "He said he was too weak to even fight Neji off when you rejected him. H-He showed me the bruises. And he said he knew that without Orochimaru's help he knew he'd be too weak to beat his brother..."

"Itachi," I finished for her and she nodded. "Don't worry, we'll bring him back. You'll see, he'll be back in Konoha before you know it."

"Naruto...Promise me?" She looked up at me sadly. "Promise you'll bring him back?"

I swallowed hard and thought about it for a moment. The look on Neji's face, and the pain in his words flashed in my mind:_ "You promised me Naruto," Neji said calmly and I thought I would fall apart at his words. "And I don't think I can trust anything you say anymore." _Sakura watched me with wet emerald orbs and I forced a grin onto my face.

"I promise you I'll bring him back," I told her.

"Thank you, Naruto," She forced a smile too, and I waved to her before departing with the rest of the team.

xXxXx

It wasn't long before we caught up with Sasuke's "kidnappers" (as far as I was concerned, that's what they were) and one by one they started to pick us off. The first was Chouji, since we needed to match brute strength with brute strength. I could it was hard for Shikamaru to leave his best friend behind like that, but Chouji had insisted. And it was becoming clear that we were going to have to split up, I just wish the next one to be left hadn't have been Neji.

His black hair swayed gently with the breeze, his head bowed slightly as we left him. Neji's eyes were perfectly calm and collected, easily the opposite of what mine would have been.

"Naruto," Neji spoke with ease, like we were having some casual conversation. " You are a better ninja than I am. You have brought me peace."

That line, exactly what he'd said when I'd pinned him that day. The day we'd realized we loved each other. He looked at me with the slightest of smiles, a sure sign that he expected me to continue on.

"You've gotta be crazy, Neji," Was all I could say, and we separated.

The rest of us had to go on, where I would eventually fight Kimimaro. Saving Sasuke was all that mattered, even if it meant leaving Neji, because I'd promised Sakura. It was a promise I couldn't back out of, no matter how badly I wanted to at that very moment. Neji wouldn't have wanted me to break my word, and I couldn't let myself disappoint Neji.

xXxXx

Lee saved me from permanently losing track of Sasuke, something I will surely owe him for later on. I ended up chasing him through some dark cave and almost lost him. I had to stop and gather my thoughts. Where did he go? I couldn't be lost, I had to bring Sasuke back. I'd promised Sakura. I couldn't break another promise. Why does every direction look exactly the same?

"You're a better ninja than I am, Naruto," I jumped at the familiar voice. Neji was standing next to me, or it looked like him anyway.

"Neji?" I gasped.

"Get going, you're going to lose him," Neji pointed straight ahead of me, thankfully since I'd have thought to go left.

"Thanks, Neji," I ran off as he smiled. As I kept going the darkness opened up into the forest, and I smiled. I was going to catch him and drag him back, all thanks to Neji. Wait a minute, Neji...

Why would he suddenly appear to me like that unless...unless... Oh God, no...

I didn't have a chance to think about the possibility that Neji had died in battle, because suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of me. And it looked like he had no intention of coming quietly.


End file.
